Kurai Ninja
by Wildan no Arashi
Summary: Ada tapi di anggap tidak ada, ya itulah aku, Uzumaki Naruto. Warning : Strong and Smart!Naruto, Good Yami and Kyuubi
1. Chapter 1

Author Note :

ne ne ne... saya kembali lagi dengan cerita yang lain, oh ya, buat para reader yang gak suka cerita incest jangan baca cerita ini karena ini cerita incest

Ok, happy reading!

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

History : Kuro Nin©Shadow Wildan

Warning : typo(s), OOC, AU, incest, Dll

Ok, enjoy the story...

Namikaze Naruto, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan anak ini. Naruto adalah anak yang bodoh dan suka berbuat onar, mungkin itu yang banyak di pikirkan oleh orang lain saat pertama kali. Ah alangkah salahnya mereka itu

"Aku sudah muak dengan sikap mereka semua" kata Naruto. Saat ini dia sedang berada di hutan kematian atau Shi no Mori

"Kalau begitu hancurkan mereka" ucap sosok yang memiliki ciri-ciri sama seprti Naruto, tapi bedanya bola matanya memiliki warna merah yang redup

"Heh... aku tidak akan bisa menghancurkan mereka... kau tau itu Yami" kata Naruto kepada sosok yang mirip dirinya itu

"Ya-ya, aku tau alasanmu"

"Tapi mereka selalu lebih memerhatikan Menma dari pada kau, Naruto"

"Ya.. aku tau itu. Tapi masih ada Naruko-nee, Sandaime-jiji, Teuchi-ji-san, Ayame-nee-chan, dan Iruka-sensei yang masih peduli padaku"

"Heh.. terserah kau saja Naruto.." ucap Yami dan tubuhnya mulai menjadi debu dan hilang tertiup angin, tapi sebelum menghilang Yami berkata

"Aku ini kebencianmu, Naruto. Jadi aku tau bagaimana isi hatimu yang sebenarnya" kata Yami dan meghilang. Setelah Yami menghilang, Naruto hanya menghela nafas

"Semoga saja aku masih bisa mengontrol kebencianku" gumam Naruto saat melihat Yami yang menghilang

"Sudah sore rupanya... sebaiknya aku pulang..." Naruto pun pergi dari hutan kematian. Saat perjalanan pulang, Naruto selalu menjadi bahan tatapan masyarakat desa. Bukannya tatapan hormat tapi tatapan benci, ya.. beginilah kehidupan Naruto. Penduduk desa Konoha sudah tau status Naruto yang menjadi jinchuuriki Kyuubi, tapi entah kenapa mereka masih belum bisa melupakan kemarahan mereka. Meskipun Naruto bukanlah jinchuuriki Kyuubi sepenuhnya karena hanya setengah dari chakra atau lebih tepatnya chakra Yin Kyuubi yang tersegel di dalam tubuhnya, sedangkan chakra Yang Kyuubi tersegel di dalam tubuh kakak kembarnya, Menma

**Namikaze Mansion-Konohagakure**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Dia membuka pintunya dan berjalan masuk tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Saat melewati ruang keluarga dia melihat kaa-sanya sedang berbicara dengan Menma-nii dan Naruko-neenya. Meskipun Menma hanya lebih tua beberapa detik dari dirinya. Naruto memanggil Menma dengan sebutan nii. Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga untuk sampai ke kamarnya, mengabaikan kaa-san, nii-san, dan nee-channya. Di sisi lain, Naruko yang melihat imoutonya sudah pulang berniat menemuinya setelah kaa-sannya selesai berbicara dengan dirinya. Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya, dia lelah, sangat lelah menerima sikap seperti ini terus menerus

'Tok.. tok.. tok..' ketukan pada pintu membuat Naruto kembali membuka matanya. Dia tau siapa yang mengetuk pintu

"Naruto-kun.. boleh aku masuk ?" tanya sebuah suara yang merdu

"Hm..." jawab Naruto, Naruko membuka pintu kamar Naruto menampakkan Naruto yang sedang tiduran. Naruko menghampiri Naruto

"Dari mana saja kau, Naru-kun ?" tanya Naruko pada adiknya yang lebih muda satu tahun itu

"Berlatih.."

"Hh... kau ini.. aku sampai khawatir karenamu" kata Naruko sambil duduk di samping Naruto yang sedang tiduran

"Gomen ne, nee-chan" jawab Naruto singkat

"Iya.. nee-chan maafin.. kau mau ikut nee-chan ke ichiraku, Naru-kun ?"

"Iya !" jawab Naruto dengan semangatnya. Naruko tersenyum mendengarnya dia segera menggandeng tangan Naruto dan keluar dari kamar Naruto

"Kau mau kemana, Naruko-chan ?" tanya Minato kepada putrinya

"Aku mau pergi ke ichiraku bersama Naru-kun" jawab Naruko pada ayahnya

"O.. hati-hati di jalan, Naruko-chan"

"Baiklah, Tou-san" jawab Naruko. Dan mereka berdua pun berangkat ke ichiraku. Di perjalanan Naruto terus mendapatkan tatapan kurang menyenangkan dari penduduk desa, tapi Naruto mengacuhkan tatapan beda dengan Naruko, dia merasa adiknya selalu menjadi sasaran tatapan kebencian dari penduduk desa, hatinya sangat sakit saat melihat tatapan-tatapan kebencian yang di arahkan penduduk kepada adiknya, hingga tanpa sadar dia menggenggam tangan Naruto lebih erat seakan tidak mau melepasnya.

**Ichiraku-Konohagakure**

"Jii-san.. ramen jumbo satu mangkok" ucap Naruto saat mereka sudah duduk

"Ah... Naruto-kun dan Naruko-chan rupanya. Baiklah, ramen jumbo satu mangkok, dan kau Naruko-chan ?" tanya Teuchi

"Aku ramen miso saja, jii-san" jawab Naruko

"Baiklah, silakan tunggu sebentar" kata Teuchi. Naruko melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang bersemangat menunggu ramennya.

"Kau sangat bersemangat sekali, Naru-kun" Naruto memandang Naruko saat mendengar perkataan nee-channya itu

"Kau seperti tidak tau diriku saja, Naruko-nee" jawab Naruto sambil cemberut

"Hahaha.. kau sangat menggemaskan saat kau cemberut, Naru-kun" Naruko tertawa saat melihat wajah Naruto yang cemberut

"Pesanan datang..." perkataan Ayame membuat Naruto dan Naruko menatap kearah Ayame, mereka melihat kearah ramen masing-masing dan mengambil sumpit mereka untuk menyantap ramen mereka masing-masing

"Itadakimasu" ucap Naruto dan Naruko bersamaan dan merekapun tenggelam dalam acara makan mereka.

'_Hm... gaki, entah kenapa sifatmu seperti anak-anak saat bersama kakak perempuanmu?' _tanya sebuah suara yang berat, dan pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Naruto hampir tersedak

'_Itu karena memang aku anak-anak, Kurama-san.. umurku saja masih tujuh tahun' _jawab Naruto pada Kurama atau Kyuubi

'_Tapi kau hanya bersikap seperti ini ketika kau bersama kakak perempuanmu, gaki' _

'_Terserah.. sudah aku mau melanjutkan makan dulu, Kurama-san' _kata Naruto dan memutuskan kontaknya dengan Kurama. Naruto baru menghabiskan dua mangkuk ramen, tapi perkataan dari Kurama membuatnya tidak bernafsu makan lagi

"Nee-chan, aku sudah kenyang.. ayo pulang" Naruko yang mendengar perkataan adiknya mengangkat alisnya heran

"Ada apa Naru-kun.. tidak biasanya kau hanya menghabiskan dua mangkok ?" tanya Naruko pada adiknya. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya itu

"Tidak da apa-apa kok, nee-chan.. aku hanya dah kenyang"

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar, nee-chan akan bayar dulu" kata Naruko dan memanggil Ayame. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya, banyak orang yang melempar tatapan tak suka kepadanya

'_Mungkin aku akan menghancurkan desa ini' _batin Naruto. Dia segera tersadar saat nee-channya memanggilnya

"Naru-kun, ayo kita pulang.." Naruko segera menggandeng tangan adiknya. Seperti biasa, Naruto selalu di lempari tatapan tidak suka oleh orang-orang, tapi Naruto hanya mengacuhkannya dan tetap berjalan pulang bersama nee-channya

**Namikaze Mansion-Konohagakure**

"Kami pulang.." kata Naruko saat mereka sudah melepas sandal mereka. Mereka berjalan keruang keluarga untuk melihat disana ada tou-san dan Menma sedang berbicara

"Ah.. selamat datang" jawab Kushina dari dapur. Naruto segera pergi kekamarnya, dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya. Dia mengambil sebuah buku berwarna orange dan menulis sesuatu di sana. Dia tidak menyadari kalau Naruko sudah membuka pintu kamarnya

"Naru-kun.. kau tidak mau makan malam ?" perkataan Naruko membuat Naruto kaget dan langsung menyembunyikan buku itu

"Ti-tidak, aku sudah kenyang" jawab Naruto gelagapan

"Kau kenapa, Naru-kun ?" Naruko yang mendengar adiknya gelagapan hanya heran

"Itu karena nee-chan masuk ke kamarku tanpa ijin" jawab Naruto cemberut

"Ah, itu ya... maf-maaf kalo gitu" Naruko hanya tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah membuat adiknya hanya mendengus

"Kau sendiri tidak makan malam, nee-chan ?" tanya Naruto balik

"Aku juga sudah kenyang" jawab Naruko sambil tiduran di kasur Naruto

"Kau sedang apasih, Naru.. ?"

"Cuma belajar" jawab Naruto singkat

"O iya, tumben kau belajar, Naru-kun ?" tanya Naruko dan menghampiri Naruto yang masih duduk di meja belajar

"Cuman lagi bosan saja" jawab Naruto sambil melirik kearah Naruko

"Jadi, kau cuma belajar saat sedang bosan begitu, Naru-kun ?" tanya Naruko sambil mencubit pipi Naruto

"Aduduh.. sakit, nee-chan" rengek Naruto, Naruko hanya tertawa mendengar rengekan Naruto. Dan begitulah seterusnya, Naruko dan Naruto terus mengobrol sampai tidak terasa, ternyata sudah larut malam

"Sebaiknya kau tidur, Naru-kun" Naruko sedikip menguap tanda dia sudah mengantuk

"Hm.." jawab Naruto dia melihat kearah nee-channya yang berjalan kearah pintu

"Nee-chan..." Naruto memangil Naruko yang sudah di depan pintu kamarnya

"Oyasumi.." ucap Naruto, Naruko yang mendengar itu cuma tersenyum

"Oyasuminasai, Naru-kun" dan pintunya pun kembali tertutup, meninggalkan sosok Naruto yang perlahan berjalan kearah jendela. Naruto duduk di jendela melihat langit malam yang bertabur bintang

"Pertanyaanku tetap sama. Sampai kapan kau akan bertahan, Naruto ?" ucap sosok di belakang Naruto

"Hh... aku juga tidak tau, Yami" Yami yang mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya diam. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yami yang masih diam menatapnya

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dari desa ini ?" tanya Yami lagi

"Aku tidak bisa Yami.." jawab Naruto, Yami yang mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya menggeram rendah

"Kenapa ? dengan levelmu sekarang yang setara chuunin harusnya itu bukan perkara yang sulitkan ?" Naruto kembali melihat kearah langit saat mendengar pertanyaan Yami

"Aku.. aku masih belum siap Yami..." jawab Naruto sambil tetap melihat kearah langit

"Semua keputusan terserah kepadamu, Naruto. Aku dan Kurama akan selalu bersamamu" kata Yami dan perlahan tubuhnya mulai menghilang menjadi debu, tapi sebelum menghilang Yami mendengar Naruto mengucapkan sesuatu

"Arigatou, Yami" Yami hanya menganguk mendengar ucapan terima kasih Naruto dan tubuhnya pun menghilang, meninggalkan Naruto yang kembali sendiri. Naruto melihat kearah jam yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya

"Ternyata sudah larut ya.. hh.. sebaiknya aku tidur supaya tidak terlambat ke akademi besok" gmam Naruto dan dia menutup jendelanya dan berjalan kearah kasur king sizenya

Time-Skip (keesokan harinya)

Seperti biasa, Naruto selalu bangun lebih pagi dari pada yang lain. Dia segera mengambil handuk dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dia segera mengambil baju dan memakainya, dia memilih baju berwarna putih dengan lambang pusaran air berwarna merah dan celana shinobi standart berwarna hitam dan juga sandal ninja berwarna biru. Selesai berpakaian Naruto segera keluar dari kamarnya, dia pergi kearah pintu depan membukanya dan dia berjalan menjauh dari Namikaze-Mansion. Saat Naruto berangkat jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sedangkan pelajaran di akademi di mulai jam tujuh. Dia masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk berlatih dan sarapan

**Hutan Kematian-Konohagakure**

Seperti biasa, Naruto selalu berlatih melempar shuriken dan kunai. Sampai seseorang mengganggunya

"Hei Naruto. Aku ingin mengetes kemampuanmu bagaimana ?" tanya Yami kepada Naruto yang menatapnya

"Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu" jawab Naruto, Yami yang mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya menyeringai

"Tapi ingat, waktu kita cuma sejam dan ini adalah pertarungan taijutsu, ok" tambah Naruto dan mulai siaga, sedangkan Yami sedang membuat kekkai supaya tidak ada yang tau kalau sedang ada pertarungan

"Ya-ya, aku mengerti" Yami segera memasang kuda-kuda dan bersiap menyerang Naruto

Time-Skip (satu jam kemudian)

Seorang anak berambut pirang dan memiliki tiga pasang kumis di masing-masing pipinya terlihat berjalan kearah kedai ichiraku. Baju putihnya yang sedikit kotor membuatnya lebih terlihat seperti anak yang nakal. Dia berjalan dalam diam, mengacuhkan beberapa tatapan tidak suka dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ya seperti inilah kehidupan seorang Naruto

**Ichiraku-Konohagakure**

Naruto segera masuk ke kedai ichiraku dan mengambil tempat duduk

"Ayame-nee-chan, aku pesan ramen jumbo" kata Naruto pada Ayame

"Eh.. Naruto-kun, kapan kau sampai disini ?" tanya Ayame kepada Naruto yang cuma tersenyum dan menjawab

"Baru saja.."

"Oh.. oke, satu ramen jumbo akan segera datang, tunggu sebentar" Ayame pun berjalan kearah dapur meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk diam ditempatnya

'_Hei Yami, apa aku harus menunjukkan kemampuanku yang sebenarnya saat aku sudah menjadi Genin ?' _tanya Naruto kepada Yami lewat batinnya

'_Itu terserah kau Naruto' _jawab Yami singkat. Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Yami hanya cemberut

'_Dasar kau ini Yami. Setidaknya kau beri aku masukan untuk hal ini Yami, dasar' _kata Naruto jengkel sedangkan Yami hanya tetap diam

"Pesanan datang, selamat menikmati" perkataan Ayame membuat Naruto segera kembali ke dunia. Dia melihat kearah ramennya dan mengambil sebuah sumpit

"Itidakimasu" dan Naruto pun menyantap ramennya. Setelah menghabiskan tiga mangkuk ramen Naruto memutuskan untuk berangkat karena kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi

**Akademi Ninja-Konohagakure**

Sampai di akademi ternyata sudah terlambat. Naruto berjalan kearah pintu ruang kelasnya dan mengetoknya beberapa kali

'Tok.. tok.. tok'

"Silakan masuk" ucap suara dari dalam. Naruto pun membuka pintunya dan melihat kearah Iruka

"Kau terlambat lagi, Naruto-kun... paling tidak sekarang cuma terlambat enam menit" kata Iruka saat melihat Naruto, dan Naruto hanya meresponnya dengan cengiran

"Maaf sensei, tadi aku ada urusan sebentar" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"Ya baiklah.. cepat duduk sana" Naruto masuk kedalam kelas dan duduk di tempatnya biasa duduk

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita yang kemarin" kata Iruka. Sedangkan Naruto mencoba tidur dengan lipatan tangannya di jadikan sebagai bantal

'_Ini pasti akan membosankan'_ batin Naruto dia lebih memilih tidur dari pada mendengarkan Iruka-senseinya. Naruto tidak menyadari kalau dia sedang di tatap oleh kakak kembarnya, Menma.

_'__Sebenarnya ada_ _apa__ denganmu Naruto ?' _batin Menma saat melihat adik kembarnya mulai tidur

**TBC**

ahahah.. *ketawa tanpa dosa* maaf kalo agak gaje ya... maklum fic kedua. saya mengupdate cerita ini karena otak saya di penuhi ama cerita ni, jadi dari pada saya gak bisa buat cerita dengan tenang karena ni cerita, maka saya update aja...bagi yang mau review silahkan, saya sangat hargai itu...


	2. Chapter 2

Author note :

Arigatou yang dah mau review di chap sebelumnya... entah kenapa semua saran yang disampaikan hampir sama ama jalan cerita yang ada di otak saya. And pembantaian klan Uchiha disini terjadi tapi bukan itachi yang melakukan dan itachi bukan mising-nin and yang selamat bukan hanya sasuke dan itachi.

Ok, happy reading!

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

History : Kurai Ninja©Wildan no Arashi

Warning : typo(s), OOC, semi canon, incest, Dll

Ok, enjoy the story...

**6 tahun kemudian**

Naruto sudah menjadi genin saat ini, banyak kejadian menarik selama enam tahun ini, seperti pembantai Uchiha yang di lakukan oleh orang yang juga membuat Kyuubi terlepas, orang yang mengaku dirinya adalah Madara. Untungnya semua Uchiha belum terbunuh. Dan uchiha yang selamat hanya Uchiha Itachi yang saat ini masih menjadi ANBU captain, Uchiha Sasuke adik dari Itachi yang juga teman sekelas Naruto, dan Uchiha Shizuka yang juga teman setim Naruko. Dan sekarang adalah waktu pembagian kelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri dari tiga genin dan satu jonin pembimbing. Dan seperti biasa, kelas selalu berisik seperti dulu. Itu pun karena kehebohan empat orang anak. Anak yang pertama memiliki rambut kuning bermodel spike dan memiliki tiga kumis di masing-masing pipinya, dan dialah sang Uzumaki Naruto. Temannya yang satunya membawa seekor anak anjing di kepalanya, dan juga memiliki sebuah tato segitiga merah terbalik di masing-masing pipinya dan juga memiliki rambut bermodel spike berwarna coklat, dia adalah sahabat Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba. Dan juga teman mereka juga yang satunya, memiliki ciri suka memakan kripik kentang, badannya agak besar, dia adalah Akimichi Choji. Dan satu lagi teman mereka yang dari tadi cuma tidur, dia memiliki rambut bermodel nanas dan sangat pemalas, dia sang jenius tapi pemalas, Nara Shikamaru. Naruto dan Kiba saat ini sedang terlibat cek-cok, ya ..tapi untungnya mereka segera di pisahkan oleh Choji, dan begitulah keseharian Naruto saat berada di akademi. Setidaknya Naruto hanya bertingkah seperti itu sebagai topengnya.

'Cklek...' suara pintu terbuka tidak bisa menghentikan keramaian di dalam kelas, dan seorang guru yang memiliki luka cukup panjang di wajahnya berjalan masuk kedalam kelas. Dia hanya menghela nafas saat melihat keadaan kelas yang ramai

"Anak-anak" panggil Iruka, tapi tetap saja kelas masih ramai

"DIAM SEMUANYA" ya, dan teriakan Iruka berhasil mendiamkan seluruh kelas

"Bagus... sekarang kita akan mulai pembagian kelompoknya. Team 1..." dan begitulah seterusnya

**Naruto POV**

Ah.. ini akan sangat membosankan...

'_Hei Yami.. kau pikir aku akan sekelompok dengan siapa?'_

'_Aku tidak tau. Dengan Menma mungkin' _ Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya saat mendengar jawaban Yami

'_Ya-ya, aku sudah mengira jawaban mu pasti begitu' _jawab Naruto sedang Yami hanya menyeringai

'_Sepertinya namamu akan di sebut sebentar lagi Naruto' _ melihat Yami yang menyeringai membuat Naruto kebingungan

'_Ada apa denganmu Yami. Kau sangat aneh' _ Yami tidak memedulikan perkataan Naruto dan tetap saja menyeringai

'_Ah, sudahlah.. aku mau mendengarkan Iruka-sensei saja'_ dan Naruto memutuskan pembicaraannya dengan Yami

**End Naruto POV**

"Tim 7, Uzumaki Naruto.." sontak Naruto terkejut saat Iruka menyebutkan namanya

'_A-_Aku' batin Naruto terkejut

"...Uchiha Sasuke, dan Namikaze Menma. Jonin pembimbing kalian adalah Hatake Kakashi" dan Naruto tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi saat tau dirinya satu tim dengan sang Uchiha dan kakak kembarnya, sedangkan para gadis mendesah kecewa karena tidak bisa satu tim dengan dua pangeran mereka

"Tim 8, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, dan Aburame Shino. Jonin pembimbing kalian adalah Yuuhi Kurenai"

"Karena tim 9 yang tahun lalu masih ada maka kita lewati"

"Tim 10, Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino, dan Nara Shikamaru. Jonin pembimbing kalian adalah Sarutobi Asuma"

"Karena tim 11 yang tahun lalu masih ada maka kita lewati"

"Tim 12, Tekato, Haruno Sakura, dan Arashi. Jonin pembimbing kalian adalah Mitarashi Anko. Dan kalian akan menunggu kedatangan jonin pembimbing kalian disini" dan Iruka pergi meninggalkan kelas membuat seluruh kelas kembali ricuh.

Time skip

Hampir semua tim sudah dijemput, tunggu. Kenapa hampir? Ya itu karena tim 7 masih belum di jemput

"Kemana sih Kakashi-sensei itu..." ucap Naruto kesal. Ya jelas saja dia kesal, mereka sudah menunggu lebih dari dua jam, mungkin hampir tiga jam

"Diamlah dobe. Kau sangat berisik" Sasuke yang mendengar keluhan temannya hanya memberikan komentar dengan nada dingin

"Apa kau bilang, teme!" dan itulah balasan perkataan Sasuke dari Naruto

"Diamlah Naruto, Sasuke itu benar tentangmu" perkataan Menma membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Menma

"Jangan ikut campur Menma-nii. Ini urusanku dengan si Sasuke-teme"

"Aku hanya berbicara menurut kenyataan" jawab Menma dan kembali membaca bukunya. Pintu ruang kelas terbuka menampilkan seorang jonin dengan rambut perak, memakai masker dan sebelah matanya ditutupi oleh hitai atenya.

"A... jadi kalian yang menjadi timku, kalau begitu segera temui aku diatap dan jangan terlambat" setelah mengatakan itu sang jonin berambut perak dan bermasker menghilang menggunakan sunshin

"Cih, sudah terlambat menyuruh-nyuruh lagi.." kata Naruto saat melihat orang yang menjadi senseinya menghilang

"Sudahlah Naruto.. kita harus cepat agar tidak terlambat" kata Menma kepada adik kembarnya

"Ya-ya, baiklah" dan mereka berangkat menuju ke atap

**Di atas atap gedung Hokage-Konohagakure**

Sang jonin atau bisa kita panggil Hatake Kakashi saat ini sedang menunggu ketiga muridnya sambil membaca buku icha-ichanya di atas atap gedung Hokage.

"O.. ternyata kalian sudah sampai rupanya" kata Kakashi saat melihat tiga anak yang berada di depannya. Sedangkan ketiga anak tersebut hanya diam mendengar perkataan jonin bermasker tersebut

"Baiklah sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian, mulai dari nama, hal yang di sukai, hal yang tidak disukai, hoby, dan cita-cita kalian" kata Kakashi sambil melihat ketiga muridnya

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencontohkannya terlebih dahulu sensei" perkataan Menma di setujui oleh kedua rekan setimnya, terlihat dari mereka berdua yang mengangguk

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. namaku Hatake Kakashi, hal yang kusukai adalah hal yang tidak aku sukai, sedangkan hal yang tidak kusukai adalah hal yang kusukai, hobyku sepertinya aku tidak berminat memberi tahu kalian, dan cita-citaku.. aku masih belum memikirkannya" dan ketiga muridnya hanya sweetdrop dengan cara perkenalan Kakashi

'_Jadi dia hanya memberi tahu namanya saja' _pikir ketiga muridnya

"Baiklah sekarang giliranmu" kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto

"Baiklah.. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, hal yang aku sukai adalah ramen dan Naruko-nee, hal yang tidak aku sukai adalah orang yang arogan dan perang, hobyku adalah berlatih dan mempelajari jutsu, dan cita-citaku adalah untuk menjadi kuat dan melindungi semua orang yang aku sayangi" Kakashi yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum, tapi dia merasa ada yang aneh

'_Kenapa Naruto tidak menggunakan nama Namikaze ?" _itulah yang menurut Kakashi ada yang aneh, saat perkenalan Naruto tidak menggunakan nama Namikaze

"Baiklah sekarang giliranmu" kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk Menma

"Ha'i, namaku Namikaze Menma, hal yang aku sukai adalah menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga, hal yang tidak aku sukai adalah orang yang memandang remeh seseorang dari luarnya saja, hobyku adalah berlatih dan membaca buku, cita-citaku adalah untuk menjadi Hokage yang melebihi tou-san" Kakashi hanya tersenyum lagi mendengar cita-cita Menma

"Dan kau yang terakhir.." ucap Kakashi sambil melihat kearah Sasuke

"Hn.. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, hal yang aku sukai adalah saat bersam keluargaku, hal yang tidak aku sukai adalah para fans girl, hobyku adalah berlatih bersama Itachi-nii, dan cita-citaku adalah ingin kembali membawa klan Uchiha kemasa kejayaannya dan membunuh orang yang telah membantai hampir seluruh klanku" ucap Sasuke dengan nada gelap disaat mengucapkan tentang cita-citanya untuk membunuh orang yang hampir seluruh klannya

"Baiklah.. besok kalian harus datang ke training ground 7 jam tujuh tepat.. disana besok akan dilakukan tes yang sebenarnya untuk genin..." terkejut, ya Naruto, Menma, dan Sasuke terkejut mendengar masih ada tes yang dilakukan untuk menjadi genin

"Bukannya tes menjadi genin sudah selesai ?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat kearah Kakashi

"Memang.. tapi tes ini untuk menunjukkan apakah kalian pantas menjadi genin yang sesungguhnya" jawab Kakashi santai

"Baiklah sekarang kalian boleh pulang.. oh ya, sebaiknya kalian tidak sarapan, atau kalian akan memuntahkanya lagi besok" tambah Kakashi dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap

"Yang benar saja.. tidak boleh sarapan" gumam Naruto dan pergi dari atas atap tersebut meninggalkan kedua rekan setimnya. Hanya ada satu tempat yang ingin dihampirinya, hutan kematian

**Hutan Kematian-Konohagakure**

"Sepertinya kau lebih pantas jika memakai topengmu itu Naruto" sapa Yami kepada Naruto

"Sekali lagi Yami.. itu bukan topeng, tapi juga salah satu sifatku" jawab Naruto kepada Yami yang sedang duduk diatas dahan pohon

"Jadi, kau memiliki dua sifat begitu.. ?" Yami kembali berbicara

"Ya-ya.. terserah kau saja" balas Naruto kesal. Naruto mengambil posisi bermeditasi.

"Hey Naruto.." panggil Yami lagi

"Hmm.." gumam Naruto

"Kau tidak berencana menunjukkan seluruh kekuatanmu besokkan ?" Yami menatap Naruto setelah menanyakan hal tersebut

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk menunjukkan kekuatanku besok Yami" balas Naruto

"Heh.. terserah apa katamu Naruto" Yami turun dari cabang tersebut dan berjalan kearah Naruto

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding Naruto ?" ajak Yami saat sudah sampai di samping Naruto

"Tidak.. aku besok ada sebuah tes, dan aku tidak mau cedera saat menjalani tes besok" jawab Naruto jelas

"Ya-ya, kau dan alasan bodohmu" kata Yami, sedangkan Naruto hanya mendelik tajam kearah Yami

"Kau berubah pikiran" Yami menyeringai saat Naruto mendelik kearahnya

"Aku sudah terlalu kebal dengan kata-katamu itu Yami" balas Naruto tenang

"Cih.." Yami hanya berdecih mendengar perkataan Naruto, dan tubuhnya perlahan menjadi debu dan terbawa angin

"Dia sudah pergi rupanya" kata Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. Sebaiknya dia pulang atau kakak perempuannya akan khawatir dengan keadaannya

**Namikaze Mansion-Konohagakure**

Seperti biasa, Naruto segera masuk kedalam kamarnya saat sampai di rumahnya. Rumahnya kali ini sedang sepi karena tou-sannya masih belum datang dan kaa-sannya entah pergi kemana, dia tidak peduli. Naruto duduk di atas meja belajarnya, dia mengambil sebuah buku berwarna orange dan menulis sesuatu di sana.

'Ckleek..'

"Naru..." sebuah panggilan dari suara yang sudah sangat di kenal oleh Naruto membuat dirinya dengan cepat menyembunyikan buku orange tersebut

"A-Ada apa, Naru-nee ?" tanya Naruto kepada Naruko yang menatapnya dengan tersenyum

"Kau sudah lulus menjadi geninkan, Naru...?" tanya Naruko balik kepada adiknya dan Naruto hanya mengangguk

"Bagus.. kalau begitu kita rayakan kelulusanmu di Ichiraku, aku yang teraktir kali ini" kata Naruko dan menarik Naruto, Naruto hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mengikuti Naruko

Time Skip (keesokan harinya)

Naruto, Menma, dan Sasuke sudah sampai di training ground 7, mereka sedang menanti guru mereka yang katanya akan mengadakan tes, mereka sudah menunggu dua jam tapi Kakashi masih belum datang

"Seperti biasa, dia pasti akan datang beberapa detik lagi" ucap Menma yang sudah hafal dengan kebiasan sensei mereka itu. Sebuah bunyi _'Poof '_ dan asap tiba-tiba ada di depan Naruto, Menma, dan Sasuke

"Yo.. maaf aku terlambat.."

"Kami sudah tau alasanmu sensei" sela Menma lebih dulu

"Jadi.. bisakah kita mulai tesnya sekarang?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu.. tesnya sangat sederhana, kalian hanya harus merebut dua lonceng ini dariku" jelas Kakashi kepada Menma, Naruto, dan Sasuke

"Kenapa belnya cuman dua sensei? sedangkan kami bertiga" tanya Naruto polos

"Karena salah satu dari kalian akan di kembalikan ke akademi" jawaban Kakashi membuat Naruto, Menma, dan Sasuke cukup terkejut. Kakashi berjalan kearah tiang yang berada di sana dan menaruh jam yang sudah diatur

"Waktu kalian sampai tengah hari... jadi mulailah.." kata Kakashi. Menma dan Sasuke langsung bersembunyi, sedangkan Naruto masih diam di tempatnya

"Kau tidak ingin bersembunyi seperti yang lainnya Naruto?" tanya Kakashi, Naruto hanya tersenyum dan melesat dengan cepat kearah Kakashi. Naruto melayangkan tendangan vertikal kearah kepala Kakashi, tapi Kakashi segera melompat mundur.

'_Kecepatan seperti tadi bukanlah hal yang wajar bagi seorang genin' _batin Kakashi saat melihat kecepatan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi Kakashi.

"Kenapa aku harus sembunyi sensei, lebih baik kalau langsung menyerang dan merebut loncengnya" jawab Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya, sedangkan Kakashi hanya memberikan eye smile kepada Naruto

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Kakashi. Tiba-tiba Kakashi muncul di belakang Naruto dan menendang Naruto. Naruto yang tidak siap menghadapi serangan Kakashi menerima tendangan Kakashi, alhasil Naruto terpental beberapa meter

"Pelajaran pertama.. Taijutsu.." ucap Kakashi saat melihat Naruto yang mulai bangun perlahan. Naruto memberikan sebuah seringai yang kembali membuat Kakashi bingung

"Mou.. aku sudah tau taijutsu itu apa sensei.. dan lagi aku bukanlah sesuatu yang harus kau khawatirkan" ucap Naruto dan tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi darah

'_Chi bunshin.. ini tidak akan mudah kalau begini..'_ belum selesai dengan pikirannya, Kakashi di kejutkan dengan serangan dua Kage Bunshin Naruto. Salah satu Kage Bunshin Naruto melemparkan sebuah kunai kepada Kakashi yang sudah bersiaga dengan kunai di tangan kanannya

'Cting' kunai yang di lemparkan oleh Kage Bunshin Naruto berhasil di tangkis oleh Kakashi, Kakashi segere melemparkan kunainya ke arah Kage Bunshin Naruto _'Poof'_, salah satu kage Bunsin Naruto yang tidak sempat menghindar menghilang saat sebuat kunai mengenai dadanya. Melihat itu Kage Bunshin yang tersisa maju menyerang Kakashi, Kage Bunshin Naruto mencoba menendang Kakashi dengan cara horizontal, tapi Kakashi sudah mundur terlebih dahulu. Melihat kesempatan Kakashi segera melakukan segel tangan

"**Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu" **sebuah bola api keluar dari mulut Kakashi dan mengenai Kage Bunshin milik Naruto _'Poof'_. Melihat sudah tidak ada ancaman Kakashi berniat mencari yang lainnya, tiba-tiba sebuah kunai melesat dengan cepat kearah Kakashi _'Poof' _tubuh Kakashi yang tadinya tertancap oleh kunai itu berubah menjadi batang pohon

"Sampai kapan kalian akan bermain petak umpet begini" kata Kakashi yang berdiri di salah satu dahan pohon tersebut, Menma terlihat keluar dari semak-semak dan tersenyum kearah Kakashi

"Baiklah.. waktunya serius kalau begitu" ucap Menma dan langsung melakukan segel tangan

"**Futon : Reppshou" **sebuah angin yang berbentuk telapak pusaran mengarah ke Kakashi yang juga sudah selesai melakukan segel tangan

"**Doton : Doryuuheki" **sebuah dinding keluar dari tanah menghali serangan Menma

"Pelajaran kedua... ninjutsu.." setelah selesai mengatakan itu, Kakashi melakukan segel tangan dengan cepat

"**Raiton : Kangekiha" **sebuah gelombang petir langsung menerjang ke arah Menma yang mencoba meloloskan diri

"Argh.." tidak bisa menghindar, Menma harus menerima serangan raiton rank-C milik Kakashi, dan pingsan

"Tinggal satu lagi" Kakashi kembali melesat mencari Sasuke yang masih memikirkan taktik untuk mengalahkan Kakashi

"Kemana Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Kakashi yang tiba-tiba menghilang

"**Magen : Narakumi" **tiba-tiba Sasuke melihat Itachi yang di beberapa tubuhnya tertancap kunai berjalan kearahnya

"I-Itachi-nii!" teriak Sasuke yang kemudian ambruk tak sadarkan diri

"Pelajaran ketiga.. genjutsu.." ucap Kakashi yang bersembunyi di salah satu dahan pohon

'_Aku masih belum melihat Naruto dari tadi.. dia dimana sebenarnya?' _ batin kakashi

"Kau merindukanku sensei?" tanya Naruto yang ada di belakang Kakashi sambil menyentuhkan ujung kunainya kepada punggung Kakashi

"Seharusnya kau bukanlah seorang genin, Naruto" ucap Kakashi kepada Naruto yang hanya tersenyum mendengarnya

"Ya.. aku tau.. tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi chuunin secara instan" balas Naruto

"Jadi karena itu kau tidak mengeluarkan kemampuan sebenarnya dirimu?" tanya Kakashi, Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menjawab

"Ya.. aku harap kau bisa merahasiakan ini sensei"

"Tentu.. tapi jika kau berhasil merebut semua lonceng ini, lonceng yang satunya akan kau berikan kepada siapa?" tanya Kakashi lagi

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu sensei, tes yang kau adakan ini hanya untuk mengetes seberapa jauh kami bekerja sama" jawab Naruto dan langsung menghilang dari belakang Kakashi

"Yare-yare.. dia mengetahuinya ya.." Kakashi kemudian menghilang menggunakan sunshin dan muncul di tengah lapangan yang sudah ada Naruto, Menma, dan Sasuke di situ

"Tim 7 kunyatan lulus dari tes ini" perkataan Kakashi sontak membuat Menma dan Sasuke terkejut

"Tapi kami tidak berhasil merebut loncengnya" kata Menma yang masih belum mengerti tentang maksud Kakashi

"Yang aku ingin tau disini hanyalah sampai mana kalian bisa bekerja sama, dan yang kulihat kerjasama kalian cukup bagus"

"Kalian boleh pulang sekarang" ucap Kakashi dan menghilang menggunakan sunshin

"Keterlaluan Kakashi-sensei itu. Dia menjebakku menggunakan genjutsunya" ucap Sasuke yang masih kesal

"Sebaiknya aku minta dilatih oleh nii-san bagaimana cara menyangkal genjutsu.. aku pulung dulu kalau begitu, Menma, Naruto" selesai berpamitan, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan training ground 7

"Sebaiknya aku kembali berlatih, mau berlatih bersama?" ajak Menma kepada Naruto yang menggeleng

"Tidak.. aku harus menemui seseorang dulu" Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Menma yang kembali diam

Time skip

Beberapa hari sejak tim 7 dinyatakan lulus oleh tes tersebut. Dan mereka telah menjalani misi, hanya misi rank-D, seperti menangkap Tora dan membantu warga memotong rumput.

"Aku bosan dengan misi seperti ini terus menerus" kata Naruto sambil terus berjalan

"Hn... aku juga" tambah Sasuke

"Tenang saja.. aku akan meminta misi yang lebih menantang" jawab Menma sedangkan Kakashi hanya diam dari tadi, dia terlalu asik dengan bukunya itu.

**Ruang Penerimaan misi-Konohagakure**

"Tim 7 datang melapor tentang keberhasilan misi menangkap tora" kata Kakashi

"Kerja bagus tim 7.. ini misi kalian yang lainnya" kata Iruka sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Kakashi

"Tou-san.. boleh kami minta misi yang lebih menantang" kata Menma kepada Minato yang masih duduk tenang

"Tidak bisa Menma.. kalian masih genin dan hanya ini misi yang bisa kuberikan" jawab Minato tenang

"Tapi koleksi misi rank-D kami sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengambil misi rank-C" balas Menma lagi sedangkan semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan memiliki pikiran yang sama

'_Benar-benar mirip dengan Yondaime-sama'_

"Baiklah... bawa klien kita masuk" jawab Minato. Seseorang memasuki ruangan tersebut, dia memiliki rambut yang sudah berwarna putih sebagian dan membawa botol sake

"Misi kalian adalah mengawal Tazuna-san dari para bandit sampai di rumahnya, di negeri ombak. Dan kalian juga akan mengawasi proses pembuatan jembatan di sana" jelas Iruka

"Jadi.. mereka yang akan mengawalku. Aku tidak yakin dengan bocah-bocah ini, khususnya dia" kata Tazuna sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto

"Mereka sudah lebih dari siap untuk menghadapi bandit Tazuna-san. Lagi pula saya juga akan ikut dengan mereka" jelas Kakashi

"Setidaknya aku bisa lebih tenang sekarang" kata Tazuna dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut

"Baiklah kuberi kalian waktu sepuluh menit untuk bersiap-siap. Setelah itu temui aku dan Tazuna-san di gerbang desa" perintah Kakashi kepada ketiga muridnya

Time skip (sepuluh menit kemudian)

Tim 7 sudah siap untuk berangkat dalam misi keluar desa pertama mereka.

"Apa kalian sudah siap ?" tanya Kakashi kepada ketiga muridnya

"Ya" jawab Naruto semangat

"Baiklah.. ayo kita berangkat.." kata Kakashi dan mereka pun berangkat menuju Nami no Kuni

**TBC**

Ara... saya kembali lagi.. maaf karena baru update.. and maaf juga belum bisa bales review... tapi saya sangat berterima kasih atas reviewnya.. RnR


	3. Chapter 3

Author note :

Chap 3 update

Ok, happy reading!

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

History : Kurai Ninja©Wildan no Arashi

Warning : typo(s), OOC, semi canon(untuk saat ini), incest, gaje, Dll

Ok, enjoy the story...

Tim 7 saat ini berjalan dalam diam menuju negeri ombak, sebenarnya itu tak biasa terjadi.

'_Tidak biasanya Naruto diam seperti ini' _batin Menma saat melihat Naruto yang diam sedangkan Naruto sedang memikirkan sesuatu

'_Kubangan air. Setauku tidak turun hujan di sekitar daerah ini' _batin Naruto saat melewati sebuah kubangan air di jalan

'_Hati-hatilah Naruto.. ini sebuah genjutsu' _balas Yami kepada Naruto yang hanya mengangguk. Dan tiba-tiba tubuh Kakashi terikat oleh sebuah rantai. Rantai tersebut datang dari dua orang yang menggunakan masker dan hitai ate seperti tanduk dan cula

'Crash..' tubuh Kakashi tiba-tiba terpotong-potong membuat Menma dan Sasuke terkejut, sedangkan Naruto langsung berada dalam posisi siap bertarung

"Satu selesai, tinggal tiga lagi" kata pria yang menggunakan hitai ate seperti cula atau gozu

"Naruto.. lindungi Tazuna-san, biar aku dan Sasuke yang urus mereka berdua" Menma dan Sasuke segera maju setelah mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto lebih memilih diam. Sebenarnya Naruto sedang mencoba memecahkan genjutsnya

'_Sebaiknya aku memanggil Kakashi-sensei saja' _batin Naruto

"Kakashi-sensei !" teriak Naruto. Kakashi tiba-tiba muncul di samping Naruto

"A.. kerja bagus Naruto, sepertinya kau sudah menyadari kalau itu sebuah genjutsu" jawab Kakashi

"Terserah.. sebaiknya kau segera bantu Menma-nii dan Sasuke" balas Naruto

"Mereka tidak membutuhkan bantuanku Naruto" jawab Kakashi dan melihat kearah Menma dan Sasuke yang datang sambil membawa dua tubuh ninja yang menyerang mereka tadi dalam keadaan pingsan

"Baiklah, ikat mereka berdua" perintah Kakashi. Kakashi berjalan kearah Tazuna yang berkeringat dingin saat melihat Kakashi yang berjalan kearahnya

"Tazuna-san, bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud dari semua ini?" pertanyaan Kakashi berhasil membuat Tazuna memucat

"Hh.. baiklah, akan aku jelaskan.." ucap Tazuna pasrah

"Kau memang harus menjelaskan kenapa kami harus menghadapi seorang chuunin di misi rank-C" tambah Kakashi lagi

"Baiklah.. Negeri Ombak saat ini berada dalam genggaman Gato, dan semua rakyat negeri ombak harus membayar pajak yang tinggi, oleh karena itu, negeri kami menjadi sangat miskin, dan oleh karena itu juga kami tidak mampu menyewa ninja untuk misi rank-B, sehingga aku harus memalsukan misi ini menjadi misi rank-C. Dan Gato mencoba membunuhku karena aku akan membuat jembatan yang menghubungkan negeri ombak dengan negeri sekitar, itu yang membuat Gato khawatir, sehingga dia mengirim beberapa orang untuk mencoba membunuhku" setelah mengatakan tersebut Tazuna hanya menunduk menunggu keputusan para shinobi yang di depannya ini

"Jadi.. bagaimana menurut kalian.. apa kita harus melanjutkan misi ini atau kita harus mundur?" tanya Kakashi kepada ketiga muridnya

"Entah bagaimana menuruk kalian, aku akan tetap melanjutkan misi ini.. jika kalian ingin mundur, silahkan. Tapi aku akan tetap melanjutkan misi ini" ucap Naruto yang sedang tersenyum kearah Tazuna yang melihatnya dengan tatapan terkejut sekaligus gembira

"Aku juga akan tetap melanjutkan misi ini.. aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain tertindas selama aku masih bisa menolong mereka" tambah Menma tersenyum

"Hn.. jika mereka melanjutkan, aku juga melanjutkan" kali ini Sasuke yang berbicara dengan nada biasanya

"Hh.. baiklah, tidak ada pilihan lain rupanya. Baiklah kita akan lanjutkan misi ini, tapi aku akan memberitahu Hokage-sama dulu" kata Kakashi dan menulis sesuatu di kertas dan mensummon seekor anjing

"Bawa ini ke Hokage-sama" perintah Kakashi kepada anjingnya, sedangkan Tazuna bersyukur karena mereka mau melanjutkan misi mereka

"A-Aku sungguh berterima kasih kepada kalian semua, kalian memang ninja yang baik" kata Tazuna

"Sudahlah Tazuna-san, sebaiknya sekarang kita melanjutkan perjalanan kita" kata Menma dan Tazuna hanya mengangguk. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju negeri ombak. Setelah menyebrang menggunakan perahu untuk sampai di negeri ombak, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju rumah Tazuna. Tapi sebuah ayunan pedang berhasil membuat mereka kaget dan bersiaga

"A.. Sharingan no Kakashi rupanya.. aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini" ucap seseorang yang memegang pedang tersebut, dia memakai perban sebagai masker dan memiliki rambut berwarna hitam

"Momochi Zabuza, Kirigakure no Kaijin, anggota dari Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū, dan juga pemegang pedang Kubikiribocho.." balas Kakashi

"Wah.. aku tidak menyangka kau mempunyai informasi begitu lengkap tentangku. Tapi tidak pa-pa, tugasku hanya membunuh orang tua itu. Tapi kalau kalian mencoba menghalangiku, aku juga akan membunuh kalian semua kalau begitu" perkataan Zabuza berhasil membuat Tazuna menelan ludahnya karena ketakutan. Sedangkan Kakashi, dia sudah bersiap untuk menghadapi Zabuza

"Ini akan sulit.." kata Kakashi dan mengangkat hitai ate yang menutupi sebelah matanya, menunjukkan sharingan tiga tomoenya

"Sharingan" kata Sasuke terkejut karena dia baru tau Kakashi memiliki sharingan

"Menma, Naruto, Sasuke lindungi Tazuna-san, biar aku yang akan menghadapi Zabuza" perintah Kakashi

"Kau sudah siap Kakashi..?" tanya Zabuza, dan Kakashi hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya

"Kalau begitu.." Zabuza tiba-tiba berlari dengan sangat cepat kearah Kakashi yang memegang kunai dan mengayunkan pedangnya, beruntung pedang itu masih berhasil di blok oleh kunai yang di pegang Kakashi

"..kita mulai" ucap Zabuza, dia segera mundur setelah serangannya berhasil di blok dan melakukan serangkaian segel tangan, sedangkan Kakashi yang melihat Zabuza melakukan segel tangan segera menirunya

"**Suiton : Suiryuudan no jutsu" **ucap Zabuza dan Kakashi bersamaan, muncul dua naga air, mereka saling menyerang satu sama lain, tapi akhirnya kedua naga air tersebut sama-sama menghilang.

"Kau memang ninja peniru Kakashi, tapi bisakah kau menghadapiku sekarang" Zabuza segera melakukan segel tangan setelahnya

"**Kirigakure no jutsu" **sebuah kabut yang tebal muncul menghalangi pandangan mata Kakashi

"Kau tau Kakashi.. aku bisa memilih yang mana yang akan ku potong terlebih dahulu. Perut, kaki, tangan, atau langsung kepala, dan soal murid-muridmu, aku sudah mengirimkan mizu bunshinku untuk menghadapi mereka" ucap Zabuza

Di tempat Naruto

Naruto yang sedang melawan Mizu Bunshin milik Zabuza yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mencoba menyerangnya hanya bertaung menggunakan taijutsu, sampai dia merasa taijutsu tidak ada gunanya Naruto langsung memikirkan strategi untuk mengalahkan Mizu Bunshin ini

"Cih.. merepotkan saja" kata Naruto saat dia sudah menemukan strategi yang akan dia pakai dan mulai melakukan segel tangan

"**Katon : Housenka no jutsu" **Naruto mengeluarkan api kecil yang berbentuk phoenix dari mulutnya, api itu menuju kearah Mizu Bunshin Zabuza yang tidak bisa menghindar lagi karena kakinya terikat oleh rantai chakra dan berubah menjadi air. Melihat musuhnya sudah dikalahkan, Naruto hanya menyeringai

'_Cukup hebat' _puji Yami dari dalam pikiran Naruto

'_Hei.. itu bukan cukup lagi, tapi sangat hebat' _balas Naruto dengan nada bangga

'_**Yang kau hadapi itu cuma Mizu Bunshin, gaki.. dan kekuatannya paling hanya sepuluh persen daripada yang asli' **_kali Kurama yang ikut berkomentar

'_Ku-Kurama-san.. seharusnya kau mendukungku' _ucap Naruto sambil menangis ala anime di dalam pikirannya

'_Hh.. kadang aku merasa kau itu memang sangat idiot, Naruto' _ucap Yami sambil menghela nafas

'_Diam kau Yami' _balas Naruto kesal dan mulai berjalan kembali

Kakashi vs Zabuza

"Murid-muridmu hebat juga Kakashi. Bisa mengalahkan Mizu Bunshinku dengan mudah" ucap Zabuza yang masih bersembunyi di dalam Kirigakure no Jutsu

"Mereka memang bukan murid yang biasa-biasa saja Zabuza" ucap Kakashi yang masih tetap siaga, Zabuza hanya diam menanggapi perkataan Kakashi. Tapi pertarungan mereka terpaksa berhenti saat sebuah angin yang kencang menerpa kabut Kirigakure no jutsu dan membuatnya menghilang

"**Futon : Daitoppa" **sebuah teknik angin langsung menerjang kabut Kirigakure no jutsu, membuat kabut tersebut langsung menghilang, saat kabut menghilang terlihat seorang Jonin berambut spike coklat dan tiga orang anak

"A-Apa!" ucap Zabuza tidak percaya

"Maaf menunggu lama, Kakashi-senpai" ucap seorang Jonin yang memiliki rambut coklat spike tersebut

"Ya, baiklah.. kali ini kau kumaafkan Yamato" ucap Kakashi memberikan eye smile kearah Jonin berambut coklat spike tadi yang dipanggil Yamato

"Kakashi-sensei, dimana Naru-kun dan yang lainnya?" tanya Naruko kepada Kakashi

"Mereka berada di sana, kalian bertiga tolong periksa keadaan mereka" ucap Kakashi, sedangkan ketiga murid Yamato hanya mengangguk dan melesat pergi ketempat Naruto, Menma, dan Sasuke

Di tempat Tazuna

Menma dan Sasuke langsung kembali ketempat Zabuza saat sudah menyelesaikan pertarungan mereka dengan Mizu Bunshin Zabuza, mereka kembali dan hanya mendapati Tazuna yang berdiri sendirian

"Kemana Naruto, Tazuna-san?" tanya Menma kepada Tazuna yang hanya berdiri dari tadi

"Tadi saat kalian berdua sedang melawan Mizu Bunshin Zabuza, tiba-tiba muncul lagi satu Mizu Bunshin Zabuza, dan Naruto melawannya" jawab Tazuna

"A-Apa! Kemana mereka pergi, Tazuna-san?" tanya Menma panik

"Entahlah, saat itu kabut tebal, jadi aku tidak bisa melihatnya pergi kemana" jawab Tazuna lagi

"Menma-kun, Sasuke-kun. Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruko yang sudah sampai, sedangkan Menma dan Sasuke hanya diam

"Ya.. kami baik-baik saja" jawab Menma pelan

"Syukurlah kalau begitu.. Naru-kun dimana?" tanya Naruko, sedangkan Menma kembali diam

"Di-Dia.." jawab Menma pelan

"Menma-kun.. dimana Naru-kun?" tanya Naruko lagi, kali ini terlihat raut khawatir diwajahnya

"Ada apa" jawab Naruto yang sedang berjalan di belakang Naruko, Shizuka, dan Sai

"Naru-kun/Naruto" ucap Naruko dan Menma bersamaan

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti saat dia mendapat pelukan dari Naruko

"Kami kira kau tidak akan selamat saat melawan Mizu Bunshin Zabuza" ucap Sasuke datar, tapi dapat terlihat sedikit raut lega saat melihat Naruto

"Huh.. kalian terlalu meremehkanku" ucap Naruto kesal, sedangkan Naruko hanya tersenyum

"Sebaiknya kita melihat Kakashi-sensei dan Yamato-sensei" ucap Sai yang dari tadi diam

"Yah.. aku setuju dengan Sai" ucap Shizuka dengan nada biasa. Dan mereka pun berangkat ketempat Kakashi dan Yamato yang bertarung dengan Zabuza dan menemukan Zabuza yang tak sadarkan diri karena tertusuk oleh senbon. Seseorang dengan topeng khas hunter-nin Kiri muncul dan membopong tubuh Zabuza, dia langsung pergi saat sudah selesai mengucapkan terimakasihnya kepada ninja Konoha karena sudah membantunya menangkap Zabuza

"Ugh.." ucap Kakashi yang hampir jatuh jika tidak ditangkap oleh Yamato

"Kakashi-sensei.. ada apa dengan Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-sensei?" tanya Menma khawatir

"Kakashi-senpai hanya kelelahan, dia selau begitu saat sudah selesai menggunakan sharingan" jawab Yamato dan membopong Kakashi, sedangkan semua murid Kakashi dan Yamato hanya ber "Oh.." ria, kecuali Sasuke dan Sai

"Apa rumahmu masih jauh Tazuna-san?" tanya Yamato kepada Tazuna

"Tidak, kita hampir sampai" jawab Tazuna

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita" ucap Yamato dan mulai berjalan diikuti oleh semuanya. Mereka berjalan dalam diam selama perjalan, dan itu membuat Naruko dan Shizuka cukup heran, setau Shizuka, Naruto itu adalah anak hyperactive yang tidak bisa diam, dan kali ini dia melihat Naruto yang sedang berjalan dengan santainya tanpa mengeluarkan suara, padahal dia sedang mendiskusikan tentang hunter-nin tadi kepada Yami dan Kurama

'_Menurut kalian hunter-nin itu bagaimana?' _tanya Naruto kepada Yami dan Kurama

'_Menurutku dia aneh, seorang hunter-nin hanya perlu membawa kepala targetnya sebagai bukti, atau langsung menghanguskan tubuh targetnya supaya tidak ada informasi yang dapat diketahui musuh' _jelas Yami, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda dia mengerti

'_**Aku setuju dengan Yami, sebaiknya kau hati-hati Naruto, aku yakin Zabuza akan kembali' **_Naruto kembali mengangguk saat mendengar peringatan dari Kurama

'_Baiklah.. sebaiknya aku kembali atau mereka akan curiga' _ucap Naruto dan memutuskan kontaknya dengan Yami dan Kurama. Meskipun sudah kembali kedunia nyata, Naruto masih berjalan dengan santai dan diam. Melihat kedepan dia menemukan bahwa kakak perempuannya dan Shizuka sedang menatapnya. Merasa risih diperhatikan Naruto mulai bertanya

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak.. hanya heran saja melihatmu diam dari tadi" jawab Naruko tersenyum, sedangkan Naruto kembali cemberut

"Dasar.. kalau aku berisik kalian terganggu, jika aku diam aku malah dianggap aneh, sebenarnya aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Naruto yang masih tetap cemberut. Dia semakin kesal saat melihat semua wanita dikelompok ini tertawa, sedangkan Yamato, Menma, Sasuke dan Tazuna hanya tersenyum. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah Tazuna, Tazuna mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali

'Tok.. tok.. tok..'

"Tsunami.. ini aku, Tazuna. Dan aku membawa beberapa ninja dari Konoha" ucap Tazuna, beberapa detik kemudian pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang wanita berambut hitam

"Tou-san.. kau sudah pulang" ucap Tsunami dan memeluk Tazuna

"Yah.. aku berhasil pulang dengan selamat karena ada mereka semua" ucap Tazuna sambil menunjuk kearah para ninja Konoha

"Arigatou kalau begitu, aku sudah khawatir tou-san tidak akan selamat" ucap Tsunami

"Itu sudah menjadi misi kami untuk melindungi Tazuna-san" ucap Yamato tersenyum sopan, sedangkan Tsunami juga tersenyum

"Cih.. percuma saja kalian melawan, Gato begitu kuat, dia akan membunuh kalian semua" ucap seorang anak kecil disamping Tsunami dan pergi keluar rumahnya

"Inari.. maafkan dia.. dia begitu sejak dia kehilangan ayahnya" ucap Tsunami, sedangkan para ninja Konoha hanya tersenyum maklum

"Sudahlah itu tidak pa-pa, Tsunami-san" balas Yamato tersenyum

"Ada apa dengan dia?" tanya Tsunami kepada Yamato

"Oh.. dia kelelahan saat menghadapi seorang ninja tadi" jelas Yamato

"Sebaiknya kalian masuk, tou-san akan mengantar kalian kekamar kalian, sedangkan para perempuan tidur denganku dikamarku" jelas Tsunami dan mereka mulai berjalan kearah kamar yang akan ditempati oleh mereka. Selesai menaruh Kakashi, Yamato keluar dari dalam kamarnya dan melihat daerah sekitar, sedangkan Naruto langsung pergi setelah melihat Yamato yang pergi. Dia melihat-lihat hutan di Nami no Kuni sampai dia menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk digunakan bermeditasi. Beberapa jam berlalu, sampai Naruto merasakan ada seseorang yang berjalan kearahnya, membuka matanya, Naruto melihat Yami berjalan kearahnya

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto singkat

"Hanya ingin menikmati udara segar" jawab Yami sambil rebahan disebelah Naruto yang bermeditasi, sedangkan Naruto kembali melanjutkan meditasinya yang sempat terganggu

"Aku hanya heran, sampai kapan kau akan tinggal ditempat itu?" tanya Yami yang menutup matanya

"Aku hanya sedang mencari saat yang pas untuk pergi Yami" jawab Naruto santai

"Ya-ya baiklah.. semoga sukses dengan misimu ini Naruto" ucap Yami dan tubuhnya perlahan menghilang menjadi debu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang kembali bermeditasi, dia terus bermeditasi sampai tak terasa hari sudah mulai gelap. Membuka matanya perlahan, Naruto melihat sekeliling

'_Sudah gelap' _batin Naruto, Naruto bangkit perlahan dan mulai berjalan kearah rumah Tazuna, diperjalanan Naruto tak sengaja melihat seorang anak kecil yang tadi siang berada dirumah Tazuna sedang menangis. Naruto berjalan perlahan kearah anak tersebut

"Hei.. kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Naruto saat sudah sampai disamping anak tersebut

"Pe-Pergi kau.. percuma saja kau melawan Gato, kau pasti akan tewas juga" ucap anak tersebut sambil menghapus air matanya

"Kau tau.. ayahmu pasti akan sangat kecewa mengetahui keadaanmu sekarang ini, Inari" ucap Naruto dan mulai duduk disamping anak tersebut yang bernama Inari

"Tau apa kau tentang Tou-san.." balas Inari

"Aku tau, dia mengorbankan dirinya untuk membela kalian para penduduk Nami no Kuni, dia ingin semua warga Nami no Kuni untuk bangkit dan melawan Gato. Tapi yang kulihat sepertinya pengorbanannya sia-sia, warga yang diharapkannya malah semakin bersembunyi dan takut untuk melawan, hanya kakekmu yang mau berjuang untuk kebebasan Nami no Kuni, dan seharusnya kau para warga Nami no Kuni mendukung usaha kakek dan ayahmu itu" perkataan Naruto berhasil membuat Inari bungkam dan menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, seolah menunggu apa yang akan di ucapkan Inari. Tapi hal yang terjadi tidak disangka Naruto, Inari memeluk dan menagis dalam pelukannya, Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat hal itu dan mengusap punggung Inari. Setelah beberapa menit, Inari sudah kembali tenang, saat melihat Inari sudah tenang Naruto bermaksud mengajaknya pulang, tapi saat melihat Inari, Naruto menemukan bahwa Inari sudah terlelap. Naruto tersenyum simpul melihat itu dan mulai menggendong Inari, berjalan dengan tenang Naruto sampai dia sampai dirumah Tazuna

'Tok.. tok.. tok..' mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, Naruto segera mendapatkan jawaban dari dalam rumah

"Ya.. tunggu sebentar" ucap Tsunami dan keluar bersama Naruko

"Inari, Naruto-kun... dari mana saja kalian berdua?" tanya Tsunami langsung, sedangkan Naruto hanya memberikan senyum gugup

"Maaf, tadi aku sedang berlatih. Saat perjalanan pulang aku bertemu dengan Inari, jadi kuajak saja dia pulang" jawab Naruto masih tetap tersenyum gugup

"Inari kenapa Naruto-kun?" tanya Tsunami saat melihat Inari yang tertidur di gendongan Naruto saat mereka sedang berjalan kearah kamar Inari

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan karena menangis, Tsunami-san" jawab Naruto sambil membaringkan Inari diatas futonnya

"Hh.. dia menjadi begitu sejak dia kehilangan tou-sannya" ucap Tsunami sambil melihat kearah Inari yang teridur

"Itu wajar Tsunami-san.. sebaiknya aku tidur, selamat malam Tsunami-san, nee-chan" ucap Naruto dan berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut, tapi belum jauh dia keluar dari kamar tersebut, Naruko menahan sebelah tangannya

"Ada apa, nee-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang agak getir

"Kau tidak pernah sendiri Naru-kun, kau masih memiliki aku dan yang lainnya" ucap Naruko, sedangkan Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya mendengar hal tersebut. Naruko berjalan pelan kearah Naruto dan membawanya dalam pelukannya

"Jangan pernah kau berpikir kau sendirian Naru-kun.. masih ada aku yang akan menemanimu, kau harus ingat itu" ucap Naruko setelah melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kearah mata Naruto, Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah dan mulai berjalan kembali kearah kamarnya, sedangkan Naruko masih terus menatap adiknya tersebut sampai Naruto menghilang, dia tidak akan pernah membuat Naruto merasa kesepian, karena dia terlalu sayang dengan adiknya tersebut

**TBC**

Halo.. saya kembali lagi.. maaf banget kalo updatenya kelamaan, tapi udah saya usahain agar update cepat kok.. terakhir jika ada yang ingin mereview silakan.. saya hargai itu..


End file.
